homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215 - Muddled Quadrants
03:52 -- allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 15:52 -- 03:52 AT: Aaisha I don't know if this is going to worrk 03:52 AT: ?? if whats going tow ork 03:54 AT: The moirrailllegiance 03:54 AT: I 03:54 AT: Can't expllain 03:54 AT: ... ???? 03:55 AT: This is a llot harrderr than I thought it woulld be 03:55 AT: I'm sorrry 03:55 AT: It's forr yourr sake 03:57 AT: ... a lot of stuff is for my sake apparently 03:57 AT: why 03:57 AT: I don't know if you 03:57 AT: Reallly want to know 03:57 AT: uh yes 03:58 AT: because youre apparently ending our moiraillegience over it? 03:58 AT: It coulld killl you 03:58 AT: a lot of things could kill me 03:58 AT: You don't underrstand 03:58 AT: It 03:58 AT: Being CLLOSE to me 03:58 AT: Can killl peoplle 04:00 AT: ... ?? that doesnt make sense at all 04:00 AT: It's parrt of being a thief of llife 04:00 AT: Apparrentlly 04:00 AT: I'm sorrry 04:02 AT: i woould except it would be but you can direct it? 04:02 AT: everything can kill me 04:03 AT: this isnt new 04:04 AT: You don't underrstand 04:04 AT: It 04:04 AT: Damn it 04:05 AT: Aaisha Carra is missing because of me 04:05 AT: It's my faullt. 04:07 AT: It's because she was cllose to me 04:07 AT: so you... took life from cara? 04:08 AT: Frrom ANOTHERR PLLANET 04:08 AT: Entirrelly accidentallly 04:10 AT: okay well that is really... surprising 04:10 AT: i wouldnt expeccct us to be able to do that at our level 04:10 AT: but if you can take from her you can probably give back 04:10 AT: and from that far? 04:10 AT: I don't know 04:10 AT: I can't feell it 04:11 AT: I coulldn't then eitherr 04:12 AT: you cant feel the life? 04:12 AT: I didn't even know 04:13 AT: okay deep breaths lorrea 04:14 AT: you couldnt feel it okay so thats fine thats new 04:14 AT: cara isnt dead yet theres still time 04:14 AT: so learn how to feel it 04:14 AT: dont use your powers until you know where youre drawing from, feel for each life and learn who they are 04:15 AT: you drew from cara right? and we still dont kno where she is? 04:16 AT: Yes 04:16 AT: so find her life and focus on it, dont take it just focus 04:16 AT: I don't 04:16 AT: Know if I can do that 04:18 AT: were you able to focus on the life with lila? 04:18 AT: Yes 04:18 AT: okay so do it like that 04:18 AT: she's your matesprit she's close to you you can find her 04:22 AT: I don't know 04:23 AT: I shoulldn't have everr said anything 04:23 AT: To herr 04:23 AT: I knew something bad woulld happen 04:24 AT: no you didnt know this would happen 04:24 AT: No 04:25 AT: Therre was a reason I tallked herr into tallking to you 04:25 AT: I wanted herr to forrget about me 04:26 AT: lorrea dont do that to yourself 04:26 AT: if youre so afraid of hurting those you care about 04:26 AT: instead of pushing us away learn to control it 04:27 AT: if your life powers are dangerous, master them 04:27 AT: I'm trrying 04:28 AT: i know but cutting everyone off so you dont make the mistake of pulling life from us isnt the way to do it 04:28 AT: just dont take for a while just focus and get to know our life 04:30 AT: I know 04:30 AT: I'm sorrry. 04:31 AT: its okay lorrea :) youre doing your best and what you think is best 04:32 AT: im just not chased off that easily hehe 04:32 AT: and i trust you 04:33 AT: You do 04:33 AT: yes 04:33 AT: out of everyone right now 04:34 AT: i trust you the most 04:34 AT: To be fairr 04:34 AT: Considerring the competition 04:34 AT: That's not saying a wholle llot 04:35 AT: pffthehe thats true i guess, but if you consider how much i used to rely on serios? 04:37 AT: Yeah 04:37 AT: Trrust is a valluablle commodity with alll of this 04:37 AT: I'm not surre if I shoulld go to the balll 04:40 AT: i think it would be a good time to relax 04:40 AT: id like it if you came 04:40 AT: we could spend time together before the event :) 04:41 AT: I mean yes but 04:41 AT: I don't know. 04:41 AT: I don't reallly know how to handlle forrmall things 04:43 AT: well since its mostly among friends you could consider it semi-formal 04:44 AT: I mean 04:44 AT: Who's been invited? 04:44 AT: Serrios and LLibby cerrtainlly 04:44 AT: everyone p much 04:44 AT: Cllearrlly Nyarrlla, and the humans of team willl prrobablly want to go 04:44 AT: uh except for the other thief 04:45 AT: Right. 04:45 AT: I harrdlly have anything as farr as forrmall wearr 04:46 AT: oh thats fine i have! i probably have something you can wear :) we can find something before the party 04:47 AT: Arre you surre that it willl fit 04:47 AT: You arre verry talll 04:48 AT: i wasnt always this tall! and i have a lot of clothes, there are some i ordered just because they were cute but werent in my size 04:48 AT: i usually had those remade or tailored to me 04:49 AT: I see 04:51 AT: Wait 04:51 AT: Everryone 04:52 AT: yes? 04:52 AT: Arre you surre about that 04:53 AT: uh yes? anyone i can get in contact with at least 04:53 AT: No I mean 04:53 AT: Arre you surre that that's a good idea 04:54 AT: mmm? yes ive already talked about it to the parties you are probably referring to 04:54 AT: Welll if you're THAT surre about Nyarrlla going 04:55 AT: That's a joke 04:55 AT: pfft yesyes ill keep him out of your hair <> 04:56 AT: <> 04:56 AT: I'lll prrobablly invite the handmaidens if you haven't allrready? 04:57 AT: please! 04:58 AT: lorrea are you feeling better? 04:58 AT: Welll if we werre to measurre it on a llinearr scalle 04:58 AT: Prrobablly 04:58 AT: okay im talking to the empress 04:58 AT: whats her name btw? 04:58 AT: You mean LLilla? 04:59 AT: yes not the name jack is forcing her to 04:59 AT: i see that green text 04:59 AT: What 04:59 AT: the name is autocorrecting and the text is lime green 04:59 AT: this isnt lila 05:00 AT: Welll 05:00 AT: No tellling that to Serrios orr Nyarrlla. 05:00 AT: mmmm they may figure it out but okay 05:00 AT: I've been trrying to pllay it off as the best case scenarrio 05:02 AT: jack may already kno 05:02 AT: a good point was made that he doesnt care who the seer of time is 05:02 AT: Right. 05:03 AT: Stilll 05:04 AT: dont want to send them into a panic yes 05:04 AT: Yeah. 05:07 AT: im going to need your help here tho 05:07 AT: With what? 05:07 AT: she does not consider jack a proper threat 05:07 AT: and he will come for her 05:08 AT: I'llll talllllk to herr. 05:09 AT: im already talking to her i have a plan but talking her into it is difficult 05:09 AT: she needs to write up a primer, complicated and give it to both arty and jack 05:09 AT: one of the rules needs to be no violence or fighting 05:09 AT: we need to stall so arty can grow in strength and so can all of us 05:10 AT: I know how to brring that about 05:10 AT: the primer? 05:10 AT: Something that willl worrk. 05:10 AT: mmmm 05:10 AT: It willl rellate 05:11 AT: arty needs to actually court her properly i would assume... i was told she needs to udnerstand the line between love and duty too 05:12 AT: Allrright. 05:14 AT: Wherre did you 05:14 AT: Get this inforrmation 05:14 AT: This is harrdlly something that everryone knows about 05:14 AT: mmmm 05:14 AT: no its not 05:14 AT: i haaaave 05:14 AT: been talking to scarlet 05:15 AT: You have. 05:15 AT: yes 05:15 AT: we started off on a misunderstanding 05:16 AT: and it has been cleared for the most part 05:16 AT: You're cerrtain? 05:16 AT: LLike, absollutelly. 05:16 AT: yes 05:16 AT: she considered my caste to be one like her own a companion caste 05:17 AT: apparently companions played mind games with each other to entertain themselve si think she said? i would have to check but she expected me to be able to retaliate 05:17 AT: she has apologized and i believe her word 05:17 AT: You underrstand why this makes me warry, right? 05:18 AT: yes 05:18 AT: mm 05:19 AT: i guess now would be a good time regardless of the spying to mention she sent me diamonds 05:19 AT: That was sorrt of what I was beginning to suspect 05:20 AT: If she uses the balll as a chance to mind contrroll everryone I am going to be VERRY disappointed. 05:20 AT: no i trust her not to, that would be rude and one thing ive learned is vigil and her both tend to be very cordial 05:20 AT: she's agreed to be placed under some rules to put everyone at ease 05:21 AT: ah yes please have arty contact me asap he needs to become a more appealing suitor 05:21 AT: He does indeed. 05:21 AT: I may have 05:21 AT: Err 05:22 AT: Pushed him sllightlly towarrds competence 05:23 AT: good and maybe youll have better luck with the empress 05:23 AT: you never did give me her name? 05:24 AT: They're 05:24 AT: Phoenicallly identicall 05:24 AT: ?? are they? 05:24 AT: Uh 05:24 AT: Yes? 05:25 AT: its rude to keep calling an empress by a name she doesnt consider herse hto 05:26 AT: she's insisting on the marriage 05:26 AT: I know 05:26 AT: im worried it will be considered similiar to a partnership 05:27 AT: Therre is a reason I'm trrying to keep herr frrom lleaving my sight at alll 05:27 AT: I willl hellp it be considerred something ellse even though the distinctions seem GLLARRINGLLY obvious 05:27 AT: yes 05:27 AT: the primer needs to be considered a duty i suppose 05:28 AT: i hope arty may be able to help 05:28 AT: I hope so. 05:29 AT: he is a mage of hope but he does not give me hope tbh 05:30 AT: Yeah, I think that's a common theme. 05:32 AT: yea the game is supposed to help us grow 05:32 AT: and i just remembered the conversation i had with merrow 05:32 AT: i am still not sure how i feel about it 05:33 AT: Oh? 05:34 AT: mmm side note have arty ask his matesprit to the ball 05:34 AT: that may be able to do something in terms of courting 05:34 AT: and yes 05:35 AT: it involved pitch romance 05:35 AT: and my distaste 05:35 AT: for 05:35 AT: someone 05:35 AT: Ooooh? 05:36 AT: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 05:38 AT: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh? 05:40 AT: i 05:40 AT: ugh 05:40 AT: uuuuuuuugh 05:40 AT: its fucking libby 05:43 AT: Oh 05:43 AT: I see 05:45 AT: mm 05:45 AT: i am not particularly pleased 05:45 AT: but she's pissing me off 05:46 AT: Welll 05:46 AT: I can underrstand why 05:48 AT: ?? 05:48 AT: I mean I can underrstand yourr frrustrrations in a sense 05:48 AT: I'm not surre what to say since you seems relluctant to tallk about it 05:49 AT: im not sure if im reluctant to talk about it or not 05:49 AT: i am just burning 05:49 AT: she's going after nyarla black 05:49 AT: and he may not even be black for her 05:50 AT: ... Nyarrlla and LLibby, bllack? 05:50 AT: yes 05:50 AT: which is apparently a bad idea but its apparently happening 05:50 AT: Nyarrlla doesn't even remotelly underrstand ♠ 05:50 AT: ugh i dont even care because if i could get him out of the archives i would 05:50 AT: do you know how much that bothers me? 05:50 AT: i was and maybe still am flush for serios 05:50 AT: she has full access to him 05:50 AT: always 05:50 AT: and nyarla 05:50 AT: is my matesprit 05:50 AT: full 05:51 AT: fucking 05:51 AT: access 05:51 AT: and of course she still rubs it in my face 05:52 AT: how powerless i am :) 05:52 AT: fucking "then learn" 05:52 AT: kiss 05:52 AT: my 05:52 AT: ass 05:52 AT: And herre we obserrve the naturrall phenomenon that causes fuchsia skin to turrn bllack. 05:53 AT: uGh 05:53 AT: and can we avoid fuchsia? 05:53 AT: tyrian 05:53 AT: Okay. 05:53 AT: thank you 05:54 AT: i mean i kinda dont mind you using it but 05:54 AT: mm 05:54 AT: Rememberr 05:54 AT: You're stilll Aaisha 05:54 AT: Beforre any worrd forr what collourr you blleed 05:56 AT: okay. yes. i will 05:57 AT: Allso the handmaidens willl prrobablly be therre! 05:57 AT: oh good!! 05:58 AT: itll be fun having everyone there 05:58 AT: i may evven be able to meet them properly! 05:59 AT: They're both verry nice. 06:03 AT: they sorta caught me off guard the first time i met them 06:03 AT: i havent talked tot hem since 06:05 AT: I've been tallking to them on occasion 06:06 AT: well thats fantastic im glad youre getting to kno them :) 06:06 AT: pleasant conversations i hope 06:07 AT: Fairrlly 06:12 AT: LLess imporrtant things, mostlly 06:12 AT: Which is good 06:12 AT: yes the break is good! 06:12 AT: im glad :) 06:14 AT: Arre you okay? 06:14 AT: This alll a llot 06:14 AT: mm? other than burning hatred im fine 06:15 AT: Wonderrfull! 06:15 AT: We match. 06:15 AT: hehe 06:17 AT: I'm reallly not surre what to suggest regarrding LLibby 06:17 AT: oh ill handle it my own way 06:17 AT: she barely understands quadrants anyways 06:18 AT: :) 06:18 AT: ... Aaisha, stay safe. 06:18 AT: ofc 06:18 AT: when am i never safe 06:18 AT: A llot 06:19 AT: true 06:19 AT: And I SWEARR if you make me brreak out the cllubs between you and a GODDESS I am going to be irrritated 06:21 AT: LMAO please if anyone needs clubs between her and them its nyarla 06:21 AT: I've got MORRE than enough cllubs forr alll of that 06:22 AT: oh good dont strain yourself tho 06:25 AT: that would really put me off if you strained yourself over all this 06:25 AT: Don't worrry I've allrready passed that point 06:25 AT: I'lll be fine. 06:29 AT: well okay you are the quadrant master in our group 06:29 AT: though you may enjoy talking to merrow about quadrants 06:30 AT: did you want his handle? 06:30 AT: Surre 06:31 AT: aspiringArchon 06:31 AT: ... Allso it's been suggested to me that the perrson who caused that to happen to Carra was a cerrtain LLorrd. 06:32 AT: mm? i wouldnt be surprised but whys that 06:32 AT: Interrferring with LLibby is evidentlly something that he does in a LLOT of sessions 06:34 AT: I think you can telll wherre that puts me. 06:34 AT: :) 06:35 AT: aah well im not surprised that he does yes and... ah. lorrea dont fight him until we can actually win 06:36 AT: lets not repeat the engineer fight 06:37 AT: Don't worrry. 06:38 AT: That's harrdlly my pllan 06:38 AT: I'm going to be carrefull and dying is reallly not something that I pllan on doing. 06:39 AT: good because that would really upset me 06:40 AT: also confirmed that he can read logs as well 06:40 AT: Yes. 06:40 AT: eventually 06:40 AT: that will be stopped 06:42 AT: :) 06:45 AT: how oblivious 06:45 AT: can nyarla be 06:45 AT: i feel like i am oozing spades 06:45 AT: Incrrediblly. 06:45 AT: and he is jsut not picking up on it 06:47 AT: It's actuallly ratherr imprressive how obllivious he is to things 06:49 AT: i cant even 06:49 AT: how that last bit didnt catch on his horns 06:49 AT: i will never know 06:50 AT: Therre arre reasons my ♦ with him felll thrrough. 06:50 AT: And allso why I decided against the ♠ with him 06:51 AT: sigh he needs to be more observant 06:51 AT: subtle cues are not his thing at all 06:51 AT: Forr a Courrtierr he reallly needs to get betterr at that. 06:51 AT: yes 06:52 AT: rolling my eyes 06:52 AT: ugh why are pitch feelings so frustrating 06:52 AT: i think this is why i didnt ever pursue any 06:52 AT: Because they woulld be redrrom otherrwise 06:52 AT: yea i guess 06:54 AT: lets not talk about my pitch prospects do you have any 06:54 AT: Hm. 06:54 AT: None that I intend to purrsue. 06:55 AT: sad 06:55 AT: lorcan might go after serios 06:55 AT: That shoulld be interresting. 06:57 AT: well apparently its already in progress 06:57 AT: curious how serios might be handling it 06:57 AT: Do you think I shoulld hellp him allong with it? :3c 06:58 AT: hehehe helpful suggestions 06:58 AT: i think we should keep the skill for emergencies 07:00 AT: I'm stilll not surre what you mean exactlly 07:00 AT: mmm well thats fine 07:04 AT: ugh talking to nyarla just turns all my hate feelings into squish 07:04 AT: Grross. 07:04 AT: im blaming it on him being my matesprit 07:05 AT: Prrobablly 07:08 AT: Welll 07:09 AT: Now I feell bad again. 07:09 AT: mm? 07:09 AT: Carra. 07:10 AT: Don't 07:10 AT: Telll Nyarrlla why Carra is missing 07:10 AT: i wont 07:10 AT: He doesn't need morre reason to holld things against me 07:10 AT: i most certainly wont 07:11 AT: Okay 07:12 AT: remember you can find her lorrea 07:12 AT: Maybe. 07:19 AT: do you know if youre able to contact your sprite? 07:19 AT: No 07:20 AT: sigh well i guess first level of business for us all is getting all sprite contacts for their players 07:21 AT: I woulld prrobablly have to be on my pllanet forr that. 07:24 AT: yea but honestly there should be some other wya to contact the sprites 07:24 AT: or get their contact i guess 07:24 AT: ugh im out of it now sorry 07:25 AT: Sorrry. 07:25 AT: We'lll figurre it out 07:25 AT: its not you 07:25 AT: just the entire... pitch mess 07:26 AT: Yeah. 07:27 AT: Welll it shoulld be something that we can make sense of with time 07:28 AT: yea i guess 07:28 AT: but now nyarla is irritated with me 07:28 AT: i guess i shouldnt have let my pitch overflow into our conversation... 07:28 AT: sigh 07:28 AT: I coulld trry to tallk him down 07:29 AT: Orr at lleast get him focused on me 07:29 AT: no its fine its my fault 07:29 AT: im really tired of his self-sacrificing shit 07:30 AT: and i dont want you two to end up on worse terms 07:30 AT: Allrright. 07:32 AT: ugh this has given me a headache, im going to see if i cant sleep it off 07:32 AT: hang out in a place not customs 07:32 AT: will you be okay? 07:32 AT: Yeah. 07:32 AT: Slleep welll! 07:32 AT: ♦ 07:33 AT: ♦ 07:33 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:33 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha